ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue is a defunct Disney attraction that played at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on October 1, 1971 to September 14, 1980, and Tokyo Disneyland from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. But this newer version of the show will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films, and replace Studio Backlot Tour in Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World and appear somewhere in Disneyland Paris's Fantasyland, somewhere in Hong Kong Disneyland's Fantasyland and somewhere in Shanghai Disneyland. Songs and Performers *"Overture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Jolly Holiday/Circle of Life" *"Last three songs with singing for the overture: **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Bella Note" - Tony and Joe **"Reflection" - Mulan *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs (Fifer Pig on flute, Fiddler Pig on fiddle, and Practical Pig on brick piano) *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca on umbrella as a guitar, and Donald Duck on maracas *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Listen to Your Heart" - Grandmother Willow *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and their ocean co-stars *a new song perfomed by Moana and Maui * "Love is an Open Door" - Anna and Hans * "Reindeer(s) are Better than People" - Kristoff * "In Summer" - Olaf * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and the rest of the cast * "Be Our Guest" (Broadway version) - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Wardrobe, feather dusters, jars, spoons, and the rest of the cast * "Mickey Mouse Alma Mater" - Everyone * "Exit Music: Casey Jr./Disney Afternoon Theme/Winnie the Pooh Theme/You Can Fly/Once Upon a Dream/I See the Light/Let it Go/Beauty and the Beast/Mickey Mouse Club March (TDL's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Other performers John Smith, Nala, Prince Eric, King Triton, Scuttle, Ariel's sisters, won't have singing lines, but join the other characters in the finale. Donald and Jose, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Pua, Hei Hei, Sven, and Lady and the Tramp will also appear in the show but will not sing with the other characters (except Donald and Jose, who will sing with other characters in the finale). Characters in the show Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Ranger outfits) - party horns *Goofy - upright bass *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Daisy Duck - cello *Pete - bass drum *Max Goof - upright bass *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpet *Launchpad McQuack - bass guitar *Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar *Gosalyn Mallard - tambourine *PJ - bass drum *Sora - His Keyblade as a Guitar *Clarabelle Cow - fife *Horace Horsecollar - cymbals *Ludwig von Drake - accordion *Riku - oboe *Kairi - bugle *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - his accordion *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba *Cinderella - double bass *Prince Charming - double bass *Fairy Godmother - harp *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - does nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *White Rabbit - bugle *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Wendy Darling - violin *Tinker Bell - does nothing *Captain Hook - his piano *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - kick drum *Tigger - his own tail as a guitar *Rabbit - slide whistle *Owl - snare drum *Gopher - washboard *Kanga - bass *Roo - cymbals *Lumpy - his own trunk as a trumpet *Baloo (in his TaleSpin outfit) - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - piccolo *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Molly Cunningham - recorder *King Louie (in his TaleSpin outfit) - xylophone, along with a set of wood blocks *Shere Khan (in his TaleSpin outfit) - bassoon *Kaa - his own tail *Don Karnage - bassoon *Belle - harp *Beast - timpani *Cogsworth - Chip and his brothers as a xylophone *Abu - triangle *Iago - tambourine *Rafiki - piccolo *Zazu - triangle *Sheriff Woody - party horn *Buzz Lightyear - party horn *Jessie - party horn *Mushu - his gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam *Stitch - guitar *Lilo Pelekai - guitar *Princess Tiana - ukelele *Prince Naveen - his ukelele *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Rapunzel - flute *Prince Flynn - flute *Pascal - nothing but perches on Rapunzel's shoulder and sometimes changes camouflage *Merida - her angel harp *Queen Elinor - her lute *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Wreck-It Ralph - bass viola *Vanellope von Scweetz - violin *Fix-It Felix Jr. - his hammer as a bell *Queen Elsa - harp (made out of ice) *Hiro Hamada - viola *Baymax - upright bass *Wasabi - bongos *Gogo Tomago - viola *Honey Lemon - lute *Nick Wilde - bagpipes *Judy Hopps - French horn Differences between the revival version and the original * The animatronics from the original Mickey Mouse Revue could be remade and reprogramming. * The redressed versions of the Donald, Jose, and Panchito animatronics from the Gran Fiesta Tour at EPCOT will be replicated for the show. * All the other characters will get makeovers. * Cinderella, Prince Phillip, and the Fairy Godmother will join the orchestra. * Lumiere's voice will be provided by Hassan-Nazari Robati. Merchandise *The official soundtrack *Disney Theme Parks Pin *a book based on the show *Disneyland Resort: The Official Album *Walt Disney World: The New Generation Experience (album) *script with current MMR images Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort